La chanteuse
by MatchaThe
Summary: Robert Pattinson, épuisé par le succès de sa carrière et d'être poursuivi par les fans de la saga Twilight chaque jour, décide de prendre du recul et de participer à une tournée à travers l'Europe avec d'autres musiciens et groupes. Parmi ces musiciens, Adolie, une jeune chanteuse originale va vite le séduire. Pourtant, la jeune femme est lesbienne...
1. Chapter 1

**Voici une fanfic qui dort sur un forum lui-même endormi depuis des mois et des mois, j'ai décidé de la proposer ailleurs pour lui donner une seconde chance, j'espère qu'elle saura convaincre un nouveau public. Je préviens tout de suite, mon héros est bien inspiré de Robert Pattinson même si évidemment tout ce qui est décrit et de la pure fiction ! L'héroïne quant à elle a dans mon esprit les traits de la belle Émilie Simon, chanteuse française. Le nom est différent, car si je m'en suis inspirée, j'ai souhaité faire un personnage fictif. La fic avait comme "challenge" de s'inspirer de chansons pour créer l'histoire et non d'illustrer l'histoire avec des musiques, ce sont elles, qui vont déterminer ce qui se passe ou pas. La fic est très avancé, presque fini.**

**Autre petite précision; le thème de l'homosexualité féminine est abordé, il y aura des scènes de sexe (peu) mais réalistes dans la fiction. La fic est donc MA.**

**Tous les mots en italique dans le texte sont dans une autre langue (russe, français ou autre selon la situation). Les musiques sont très importantes pour l'atmosphère et le message qu'elles délivrent. Il reste sûrement de nombreuses fautes et je m'en excuse. **

**Chapitre 1**

- Allez Rob avance ! Fais pas ton flemmard, le concert a déjà commencé et je ne veux pas en rater plus.

L'engueula gentiment Sam un de ses meilleurs amis. L'interpellé accéléra un peu l'allure et finit sa clope rapidement. Il adorait la musique, mais là il ne connaissait pas du tout ce qu'ils allaient voir, il était donc moins motivé.

Ils entrèrent dans un petit club bondé, la salle formée un L et on n'apercevait pas l'estrade de l'entrée. Rob baissa la tête par automatisme et se glissa entre les tables et les piliers. Il regardait avec acharnement le sol et les jambes qui se déroulaient devant lui. Ils s'installèrent à une table en retrait, Rob apprécia l'obscurité et le coin excentré choisit. Ils resteraient au calme, au moins un moment.

Tu vas voir un petit bout de bonne femme, tout droit « _météroité_ » d'une autre planète. Elle est vraiment géniale, avec Marcus on veut qu'elle participe à la tournée avec son groupe. Comme tu seras de la partie, autant la rencontrer maintenant. Une fois qu'on s'est habituée à son style, à sa manière de traverser 5 langues en 2 phrases, on ne peut que l'adorer ! expliqua Sam enthousiaste en entamant sa bière.

- T'es amoureux ? répliqua Rob amusé.

Rob savait que c'était idiot, mais autant de compliments en si peu de temps, forcément il demandait à voir après. Sam en faisait surement trop comme d'habitude. Il fixa enfin la scène, du matériel était installé, mais personne en vue sur scène. Le groupe devait avoir fait une pause.

Il vit enfin arriver sur scène trois musiciens, le micro placé sur l'avant-scène restait vide. La lumière baissa, des teintes bleutées et dorées formèrent des marelles sur la scène. Un petit tourbillon de blanc et de noir vêtu traversa la scène à toute allure et alla se planter près du micro. Un petit brin de bonne femme tournait le dos à la scène, elle avait de longs cheveux bruns relevés en chignon, mais ils cascadaient encore dans son dos. Il fut frappé par sa taille relativement petite et la finesse de son corps, la grâce qui s'en dégageait. Elle restait dos au public et continuer à parler avec le gars installé derrière le synthé. Il contempla son accoutrement et compris un peu mieux les diverses remarques de Sam… Space.

.

Encore une qui voulait afficher bien haut son originalité et sa personnalité si « à part », on dirait… Rob fait un effort ! Si tu dois la côtoyer pendant les trois mois que va durer la tournée, faudrait peut-être voir à être moins méchant, même en pensée.

Elle s'accroupit et ramassa un verre posé derrière une baffle. Le liquide était doré, ambré… Bière surement. Elle en but plusieurs gorgées et continuait à tourner le dos à la scène, contemplant ses partenaires qui s'installaient. Sa robe dévoilait une taille fine, de petits seins haut placés sur son buste et le contrejour des spots dévoilaient des jambes fuselées. Une elfe, pas une fille. Mais charmante… Elle avait l'air d'une petite fille prématurément grandit, à la Alice qui se goinfre de Cupcakes « Eat me » et se retrouve avec un corps de jeune femme sans y être préparée.

Elle semblait s'être alors dit « Super si je me mettais des vêtements de… », de quoi d'ailleurs ? Danseuse… Goth attardé ? Elle avait bien était « météorisée » par hasard ici, Sam avait raison. S'il ne venait pas à peine de se promettre d'arrêter de balancer des vannes mentales, il aurait volontiers dit qu'elle se la jouait… Ou qu'elle n'était pas seule dans sa tête.

Elle se tourna face au public, silencieuse. Quelque chose se modifia dans l'atmosphère. Les rumeurs se firent plus discrètes, les têtes se tournaient. Les gens d'eux même se focalisèrent sur cette petite présence sur scène, nimbée de bleu et or. Rob du se rendre à l'évidence, la gamine/femme en imposait à tout le monde à cet instant précis.

Quelque chose émanait d'elle et se propageait en silence. Comme une aura, une odeur subtile ou ? Un quelconque élément, capable de modifier l'atmosphère de la salle. Le silence s'épaissit et chacun semblait à cet instant maintenu au ralenti, dompté par cette petite poupée mine de rien.

Elle pencha la tête et sourit à l'assistante, calme, charmeuse, sûre d'elle, dominant la salle avec aisance. Et elle n'avait encore même pas ouvert la bouche ?! Rob observait le phénomène fasciné. Au spectacle. Il admirait tout ça amusé, fasciné, sachant par son métier que c'était ce qui différencier les bons acteurs, des autres. Un instant il pensa à Émilie, sa partenaire de REMEMEBER ME, elle aussi était fine et petite, mais dégageait un quelque chose… Enfin pas comme le lutin plantait sur scène face à lui en ce moment même.

_- Bonjour à tous, _énonça-t-elle calmement en français. Un nouveau sourire illumina son visage et il se concentra sur ce petit visage fin. Comme s'il venait à peine de le remarquer, oubliant les vêtements délirants instantanément. Je suis heureuse d'être parmi vous ce soir. Je vous présente le groupe. Enchaina-t-elle en anglais, très à l'aise. Jem là-bas dans le coin, pas loin on trouve Seb. Elle fit un léger demi-tour et Lennie. Le groupe s'appelle _Rainbow Rocket_… Enfin aux dernières nouvelles ? On n'a pas refait un point avant de monter en scène et on a déjà changé un nombre incalculable de fois. Mais bon ce soir on va dire que c'est ça si vous êtes d'accord.

Un rire traversa l'assistance. On sentait déjà le public à moitié conquis, ils n'avaient encore posé aucune note, que l'assistance était acquise.

- Et pour présenter notre chanteuse, comme elle ne se présente jamais, c'est Adolie qui chantera pour nous ce soir… Quand tu veux _Petruchka_, lança le dénommé Jem à l'attention de la jeune fille.

Celle-ci posa ses mains sur le micro à pied. Avec délicatesse, elle semblait l'enlacer comme un oiseau. Elle y accrocha un nœud assorti à une longue bande de tissu qui tombait au sol, du même tissu que son bustier. Elle pencha la tête, inspira et commença à clapper des doigts en rythme, pendant que la musique ondulait serpentine, hors des instruments. La salle sembla enfin reprendre sa respiration. Mais presque par réflexe.

watch?v=lNJQ0iRndf8

Fasciné Rob avait l'impression d'avoir la bouche grande ouverte, les yeux exorbités et un air idiot sur le visage. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de musique… Ni à ça ni à autre chose. Mais la voix de la chanteuse, qui semblait si fragile, si tenue quand elle parlait, s'élevait à présent magistrale. Elle était assurée et emplissait tout l'espace, vous forçant à tourner la tête et à la suivre à stopper toute activité. Les barmans semblaient eux-mêmes suspendus, comme des pantins immobiles. Tous les clients présents avaient oublié ce qu'ils étaient venus commander de toute façon.

Il suivit chaque expression qui apparaissait sur son visage, la moindre ondulation du corps, parfaitement en rythme avec la musique. Elle secoua la tête de droite et de gauche, faisant penser à un pantin désarticulé. Elle finit par fermer les yeux, un demi-sourire aux lèvres, comme si le fait de chanter la remplissait de joie et qu'elle souhaitait partager ça.

Il avait la drôle d'impression qu'elle chantait pour lui seul. Il se retrouva comme les autres à clapper en rythme, souhaitant participer sans même s'en rendre compte à ce qui avait lieu devant lui. Ce n'était pourtant pas spécialement son genre de musique, mais à cet instant il se sentait concerné, emporté.

La chanson dura un quart de seconde, pas plus. Rob en aurait juré. Les applaudissements le firent sursauter. Il eut l'impression de cligner des yeux et d'émerger d'un genre de transe. Elle était là face à lui, infiniment petite et fine. Comment pouvait-elle être celle qui chantait il y a une seconde à peine ? _Elle_ ? Il tourna la tête et croisa le sourire amusé de Sam, celui-ci abordait l'air irritant du : « Je te l'avais bien dit… », supérieur.

- Oh ça va, grogna Rob en réponse à se narguage muet.

Sam eut la sagesse de ne rien ajouter et se contenta de se foutre ouvertement de lui, le rire étouffé au milieu des applaudissements.

Sa tête se tourna automatiquement, sans même qu'il y pense et il contempla à nouveau la scène, fasciné. Il ne saurait dire comment, mais quelque chose de différent émanait maintenant de la jeune fille.

Elle n'avait pas changé d'attitude, parlé ou fait de gestes. Pourtant, une ambiance plus lourde et capiteuse électrisait actuellement la salle. Et elle en était sans conteste l'origine. Un léger balancement faisait onduler ses hanches, à peine perceptible.

watch?v=b_j0LjvTQLw

Sa voix se mit à susurrer dans le micro, les lumières baissèrent encore et un halo se resserra autour d'elle. Elle chantait yeux fermés, concentrée, tendue, tête légèrement penchée en arrière. Elle semblait à la fois ici et ailleurs.

Il mit un moment à reconnaitre la chanson de The Stooges, fascinée par les différences subtiles qu'ils avaient proposées. Le morceau avait fait peau neuve, s'extrayant avec délicatesse des riffs saturés de guitares, de la transe érotique où il évoluait. La voix de Iggy basse et éraillée, semblait à 10 000 lieux de ce à quoi il assistait. Il avait aussi déjà entendu la reprise de Joann Jett, qui hurlait ses paroles à pleins poumons, semblant cracher à la tête de son partenaire une litanie de sexe brutale. Mais à ce moment-là, à cet instant précis, la chanson était inédite.

Elle prenait tout son sens, en descendant les décibels. Ici, tout était modulé avec feutré, derrière un écran bien plus trouble, voilé par la voix de la chanteuse. Elle parlait de soumission, de sexe avec une voix suave et adorable.

À un moment donné, de manière très brève, il lui sembla l'entrapercevoir se mordre les lèvres… Et son cœur fit tout simplement une embardée sévère. Surement comme tous les autres hommes de la salle, d'ailleurs. Sa gorge se serra et il fut heureux de ne plus être un adolescent impressionnable… Il aurait fini avec une érection devant ce genre de scène.

Il était subjugué, c'était elle qui leur susurrait ses mots à l'oreille et c'était lui qui se sentait prêt à lui faire cette proposition… Estomaqué il avait l'impression d'avoir subi une violente attaque et restait décalqué sur place. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir déjà entendu quelque chose d'aussi… Tout simplement et si sublimement érotique, auparavant.

Le silence qui suivit la dernière note fut lourd. Pesant, comme après une séance de sexe torride avec un partenaire inconnu, rencontré au hasard. Puis les applaudissements déchirèrent le silence, obscènes et choquants. Chacun semblait essoufflé dans la salle, le souffle oppressé. Personne n'osait regarder son voisin, femmes et hommes fixaient la scène, yeux rivés à cette silhouette. Une sorte de gêne, de flottement était palpable.

- On a envie de s'attacher les mains et d'aller se livrer à elle, après avoir entendu ça, pas vrai ? émit la voix de Sam proche de Rob. Il l'avait totalement oublié. Il faut bien… 5 à 10 écoutes pour s'en remettre… Ou par finir par lui proposer directement.

Rob ne put répondre. Il se sentait à cet instant, même si c'était ridicule, à moitié jaloux. Il aurait voulu la voir chanter uniquement pour lui que personne d'autre n'entende cette version. Où qu'en tout cas, ça soit la toute première fois qu'elle le chante et qu'il soit là, pendu à ses lèvres. Savoir qu'elle la chantait régulièrement et à priori avec cette… Électricité, à chaque fois, rien que d'y penser il s'en irritait tout seul. Ça semblait en même temps totalement impossible, comme si elle avait une candeur. L'énergie de la toute première fois quand on entonne un morceau, qu'on s'y attarde. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle pouvait le chanter régulièrement, pas ainsi. Il la connaissait à peine et le voilà à ressentir de la… jalousie ?! Et une envie de sexe, de sexe avec elle à peine supportable…

- Dommage qu'elle soit lesbienne, conclut la voix de son ami, semblant réellement morose pour le coup.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

- Tu as dit quoi ? lâcha Rob se retournant d'un bloc vers son ami, comme sonné.

- Qu'elle était lesbienne… C'est drôooole_,_ ça a fait le même effet à Tom et Marcus… Je trouve ça hilarant de vous l'apprendre à chaque fois… Maintenant que j'ai fait mon propre deuil s'entend.

Rob dévisagea son ami perplexe, non il n'avait pas l'air de déconner… Il avait même l'air de croire à ce qu'il venait d'annoncer. Ce n'était pas possible ?! Elle était si… si… Le contraire de ce qu'il imaginait d'une lesbienne. Même s'il voulait bien reconnaître immédiatement qu'il parlait là avec des énormes à priori, que c'était une réflexion stupide. Et qu'il était bien content de se l'être dit à lui-même et de n'avoir pas prononcé ça à voix haute. Il finit par murmurer ;

- Tu décon…

- Pas le moins du monde. Le coupa Sam, c'est la stricte vérité. Et un deuil national devrait être organisé par tous les hétéros de cette planète, pleurons sur nous. Bon je te la présente ? Ou tu n'es pas encore assez remis pour pouvoir ouvrir la bouche ET articuler correctement en face d'elle ?

- Très drôle.

- Je trouve aussi. J'ai eu peur que tu baves, avec ta bouche ouverte tout à l'heure… J'aurai dû le prendre en photo tiens, pour le balancer à un mag. Ça aurait ruiné ta réput' de beau gosse en un cliché. LA révélation quoi… Lança Sam en se frottant les mains et lui tapant dans le dos.

- Très drôle… répéta Rob sans réfléchir.

- Et voilà, elle a encore fait des dégâts. Elle nous l'a rayé… Elle arrive, reprends-toi OK. Par exemple, cherche une seconde phrase à dire en plus de « Très drôle », histoire d'avoir l'air un peu moins con…

Effectivement la chanteuse descendait de scène et se faufilait vers le bar. Elle arrêtée tous les deux pas par des spectateurs, avides d'entamer la discussion avec elle… Ou plus. Elle arriva finalement à prendre un verre. Toujours le même liquide ambré… Bière donc, une femme comme il les aimait en somme.

Elle croisa le regard de Sam de loin, qui lui avait fait signe à travers la foule. Elle le lui rendit et tenta de se diriger vers eux d'une démarche légèrement chaloupée, mais qui ne semblait pas étudiée. Elle fut encore arrêtée deux fois et posa même pour des photos.

- Sammm ! Ça fait plaisir de te voir ! Alors pour la tournée ça se boucle ? _Dis-moi tout_. Conclut-elle en français.

Elle avait effectivement l'air de jongler entre les langues… Et merde, rien que cette phrase lui donnait des idées plutôt tordues… Elle se pencha en avant et fit la bise à Sam, en posant un bras léger autour de ses épaules.

- Je pense que ça va le faire, on sera 10 en tout. La logistique est presque finie. On va avoir des têtes d'affiche et des groupes moins connus, ça va le faire. Ça sera sympa. J'ai vu le calendrier en gros, on va traverser l'Europe et on finit en Russie. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi ce pays-là ? Y a pas mal de dates, on va bien bosser et tourner… Pour la Russie je ne sais pas à quoi c'est du on avait parlé seulement d'Europe pourtant. Je pense qu'ils ont pas mal facilité l'organisation sur St Petersbourg et Moscou. On va faire plusieurs grandes villes dans chaque pays, deux ou trois ça dépend. J'ai hâte ça va être cool ! J'ai peu tourné en Europe… conclut Sam.

- Pour la Russie, c'est peut-être un peu de « ma faute ». J'ai demandé si c'était possible qu'on tourne par chez moi. _Le pays me manque_. Rob devina que ce bout de phrase devait être du russe, mais ne le comprit pas.

- J'ai oublié, voici Robert Pattinson, il chante et va faire la tournée. Il est principalement acteur, mais il a déjà un répertoire et il rêve un peu de faire ça depuis… Toujours ? commenta Sam complice. Ça se sera sa première tournée, il a seulement chanté dans des pubs londoniens jusqu'à présent. Son baptême en quelque sorte.

Sam le désigna de sa bouteille de bière.

- Ah _bonjour_ ! Comment va ? Adolie. J'espère que le dépucelage se fera dans le bonheur alors, jeune novice padawan.

Son rire surprit Rob et le fit sourire, l'air idiot. Il se reprit… Elle venait bien de parler en espagnol ? Il reconnaissait pour en avoir un peu parlé dans un film. Combien de langues pouvait-elle bien parler ? Déjà qu'il suivait à peine quand elle parlait en français, grâce aux restes fossilisés de ses cours de français d'école…

- Bonjour, Rob… fut tout ce qu'il fut capable de répondre. Belle originalité Rob, bravo mon gars… Surtout après avoir été déjà présenté par Sam.

Elle posa sa main sur son bras naturellement, Rob se pencha sans réfléchir et se laissa embrasser sur les deux joues sans vraiment répondre. Une odeur assez étrange le surprit au détour de sa nuque, ce n'était pas désagréable, mais… inclassable à vrai dire. Il pensa à un agrume ou... ?

Elle n'enleva pas directement sa main, comme pour Sam. Ce genre de détail révélait un caractère tactile… Dommage qu'il ne risque pas d'en profiter, se surprit il à penser, dépité. Il avait fallu qu'elle descende de scène et qu'il lui parle, pour arriver à la considérer comme « Adolie » et non comme « la chanteuse » être éthérée tout entier voué à la musique…

- Ado, j'ai une nouvelle, annonça Sam, avec un petit air rusé assez drôle.

- Quoi ? Pour la tournée tu veux dire ? questionna-t-elle en penchant la tête.

- Johnny participe.

- Flynn ?! prononcèrent Rob et Adolie dans un bel ensemble.

Ils tournèrent la tête en même temps et se dévisageant amusés. Ce fut bref, mais Rob apprécia cet instant de complicité. Sam rit en face d'eux et hocha la tête. Adolie sauta immédiatement sur place, excitée comme une puce. Rob la regarda faire surpris, elle avait l'air assez extraverti décidément…

- Super ! Je l'adoooore. J'adore sa musique, je l'adore lui. _J'adooooreee_… chantonna-t-elle en français. Il va y avoir presque que des potes sur ce tour, pour moi. - Quelle chance ! Ça va être dé-ment.

Elle passa son bras sous celui de Rob et se crocheta à ses côtés en parlant.

- Plus que toi jeune homme ! Va falloir qu'on passe du temps ensemble et qu'on fasse connaissance, annonça-t-elle avec un large sourire.

Rob plongea dans les yeux en amande qui lui faisait face et se demanda quel curieux mélange, avait pu opérer un si adorable petit elfe… Elle avait des yeux légèrement bridés, un visage rond et des yeux sombres. Il distinguait plusieurs origines dans ces traits… Impossible à déterminer, mais très réussi.

- Euh… Bien sûr, pourquoi pas. Finit-il par murmurer se rendant compte qu'on attendait peut être de lui une réponse quelconque.

- T'inquiètes pas mon beau, je te drague pas. Sam a dû te transmettre la nouvelle ? Je ne fraye qu'avec le beau sexe. Les filles sont mes uniques proies. Donc pas besoin de prendre de gants avec moi ! Tu peux même me demander des conseils de drague ou on peut comparer nos « victimes ». En tout bien tout honneur bien sûr, soyons « gentlemans » ! Elle prononça sa réplique avec une grimace assez comique le nez froncé.

Une partie de lui aurait bien répondu pour être honnête : « Quel dommage… ». Mais il s'abstint. Il trouvait que sa manière de s'exprimer était très chantante, elle parlait vite, scandait ses phrases avec rythme. Il imaginait de nombreux points d'exclamation, au détour de ses phrases. Adolie semblait heureuse, joyeuse, facétieuse… Bon Rob tu t'emballes là, se morigéna-t-il lui-même.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

- Une autre bière ? proposa enfin Rob, décidé à se secouer un peu en repensant aux railleries de Sam sur le « disque rayé » et son peu de répliques en stock après le show de la jeune fille.

- Non merci, jamais d'alcool. J'ai déjà un verre de toute façon, rappela-t-elle en relevant son bras droit, ou il aperçut le verre qu'elle avait déjà sur scène.

- Oh, j'ai justement cru que c'était de la bière… Euh c'est ?

- Jus de pomme. J'alterne avec jus de raisin blanc ou rouge. Ça a un air de vin et ça me donne l'air distingué…

- Poupée russe ne boit pas d'alcool. Un crime, mais que veux-tu, chacun ses marottes, soupira Sam. On aurait pu la séduire un soir de beuverie sinon, elle aurait peut être oubliée ses préférences qui sait… Mais bon. Tant pis.

- Non, mais écoutez-le, l'autre. Répondit-elle en riant. T'aurais aimé hein ? Faudrait plus qu'une bouteille de tequila, pour me foutre dans un de vos lits, les Don-Juans de supermarché.

Il releva la tête et vit une jeune adolescente, dans la quinzaine qui se dandinait devant eux. Rob soupira silencieusement, il commença à tâter ses poches à la recherche d'un stylo. Elle avait le profil des fans habituelles, depuis que la saga était dans les salles… Adolie le regarda faire, semblant comprendre ce qu'il cherchait et elle lâcha son bras, faisant un pas de côté. La petite blonde qui leur faisait face finit par faire un pas vers eux et s'éclaircit la gorge.

- Bonjour, je suis tellement contente de voir enfin ! la phrase fusa avec une voix légèrement aiguë. Adolie lui fit un grand sourire encourageant, c'était assez avenant estima Rob. Il faudrait qu'il apprenne à faire ce genre de truc, ses fans seraient peut-être moins impressionnées…

- Merci c'est gentil... répondit Rob de manière automatique. Il essayait d'extraire un vieux stylo sans capuchon de sa poche intérieure.

- J'adore votre voix, Mlle Adolie, et je vous trouve tellement jolie ! Je vous adore ! Vous accepteriez de poser pour une photo ? enchaîna la blondinette sans lui accorder un regard.

Rob la dévisagea plus attentivement et suivit son regard. C'est Adolie qu'elle regardait depuis le début ! Ça n'avait jamais été lui, celui qui devait signer l'autographe ! L'abruti… Il avait tellement l'habitude d'être celui qui était sollicité, qu'il n'avait même pas jeté un regard à la jeune fille, s'avoua-t-il piteux.

Il se frotta les cheveux tête penchée, merde il avait l'air d'un vieux con avec ce genre de sortie… Il avait dû faire bonne impression à Adolie, il tourna la tête et la contempla du coin de l'œil. Elle abordait une expression neutre et souriait à l'adolescente.

- Bien sûr ma belle ! Viens ! Elle attrapa son numérique et le tendis à Sam, avant de se couler contre la jeune fille et de passer un bras autour de ses épaules.

Elle fit un sourire éclatant à l'appareil tête penché.

Elle avait l'air de faire ça souvent, évalua Rob décelant un tic plutôt mignon… Enfin, ce soir il lui trouvait tous les charmes. Lui-même n'était pas dépourvu de « manies », pensa-t-il en retirant sa main de ses cheveux.

- Merci ! Je peux vous demander un autographe…

- Comment tu t'appelles ? s'enquit la chanteuse en attrapant le bloc-notes et le stylo qu'on lui tendait.

- Maria.

Elle signa et parla quelques minutes avec la jeune fille. Au regard de celle-ci Rob évalua qu'elle était plus que fan, elle était sous le charme tout court. Il voyait le même regard chez les filles qu'il croisait aux premières… Adolie elle aussi du le décrypter. Elle n'hésita qu'une seconde et posa un baiser sur ses lèvres, avant de la prendre dans ses bras et lui claqua une bise retentissante sur chaque joue pour lui dire au revoir. À l'air émerveillé qu'arborait Maria, ce souvenir allait lui rester un moment…

Quand elle finit enfin par s'éloigner, Sam explosa de rire. Il se foutait ouvertement de la gueule de Rob, qui finit par bouder un peu. OK, c'était idiot. Mais dans 99 % des cas, c'était pour lui ce genre de « demandes », il n'avait pas voulu se montrer… Et merde.

Adolie les laissa rapidement, elle leur apprit qu'elle allait au restaurant avec son groupe et ne leur proposa pas de les accompagner. Rob savait que son ami devait rentrer tôt et il finit par suivre Sam vers la sortie. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être déçu par la tournure de cette soirée. Après avoir rencontré une fille pareille, on n'avait pas vraiment envie de s'en éloigner si vite… Lesbienne ou pas. Dommage Noël était encore loin. Rob aurait su quoi souhaiter cette année-là une nuit, ou plus si affinités, torride avec une presque inconnue. À la voix de velours, au corps fin et sensuel et… Ouhla, il aurait bientôt besoin d'une douche froide en pleine rue. Il avait passé l'âge pourtant… En plus avec sa chance un paparazzi serait dans le coin et prendrait LE cliché gênant...

Il avait une promo à finir et il s'en occupa le plus sérieusement possible. BEL AMI et WATER FOR ELEPHANTS étaient sortis à peu d'intervalles et il devait mener une vraie course contre la montre pour gérer tout ça. Dieu merci il en avait fini avec la saga TWILIGHT, il avait de plus en plus de mal à se sentir « Edward » en vieillissant. Il souhaitait de nouveaux défis, des rôles plus complexes, ou en tout cas plus « troubles ».

La tournée c'était un genre de lubie, il serait moins suivi et harcelé et il s'adonnerait à sa passion. Il avait beaucoup écrit et de nouvelles compos attendaient bien au chaud d'être testées sur scène. Il avait à nouveau coécrit avec Lizzy, Marcus et Sam sur certains titres. Il avait d'ailleurs invité sa sœur à venir chanter avec lui sur les dates anglaises de la tournée. À Londres, Birmingham et Liverpool… Comme les Beatles. Avant de filer pour faire un unique concert en Irlande à Dublin. De là ils repartaient pour la France par bateau.

Il devait avouer que la veille après avoir beaucoup pensé à Adolie, jusque sous la douche à vrai dire… Il avait dû exorciser sa présence, en écrivant quelque chose. Une chanson sur les étoiles lui était venue. Cette expression de Sam sur une Adolie « météroité » parmi eux lui revenant en mémoire. Quelque chose de plutôt suggestif… Un duo évidemment. Il pensa à chaque parole écrite, chaque lettre qu'il avait cherchée sur sa guitare, à la voix d'Adolie à son oreille. Lui murmurant, lui susurrant le chemin et les mots à écrire, les notes à jouer. Il n'avait pas encore vécu ce genre d'inspiration. C'était plutôt drôle.

Ses chansons n'étaient jamais reliées à une personne précise, à une rupture ou une rencontre. Il fonctionnait en général plus… Largement que ça pour ses inspirations. Mais il n'avait jamais eu à ce point, une personne en tête. Son sourire, la courbe de sa clavicule, l'odeur au creux de son cou lors de leurs échanges de bises standard… Une odeur de fleur ? De fruits ? Impossible à déterminer… Vivement le début de la tournée !


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

Quand Rob se retrouva coincé entre un Marcus à moitié réveillé et un Sam surexcité, il se demanda s'il avait eu raison d'émettre ce genre de souhait. Il pouvait à la limite fort bien s'accommoder de Marcus dans cet état, mais Sam lui taperait vite sur les nerfs, s'il ne cessait pas de pincer les codes de sa guitare sans queue ni tête.

Ils étaient tous dans l'avion pour Londres. Le début de la tournée était enfin là ! Adolie était arrivée en retard. Il avait une fois de plus halluciné sur sa tenue. On voyait tout de suite qu'elle était en mode « ville ». C'est-à-dire à peine un peu plus soft que sur scène. Elle portait un petit manteau très court avec d'énormes boutons noirs, la forme légèrement ballon. Une robe cintrée avec d'énormes pois roses et des bottes montant très haut, allant se perdre sous sa robe. Ses bottes étaient légèrement vieillottes, elles avaient une rangée de faux boutons sur le côté, qui remontait de biais accompagnant la forme du mollet, le bout de la chaussure était rond et légèrement busqué… Étrange quoi. Il vit qu'elle avait enfilé des mitaines en lainage assortis au manteau, qui elles aussi comportaient une rangée de petits boutons fin sur le côté.

Ses cheveux relevaient en chignon flou lui donnait un look « papier glacé », comme inspiré d'un vieux magazine de mode tout droit sorti d'un bouquiniste. Excentrique mais sympa… Aïe, pensa Rob. Il y a seulement quelque semaines, il aurait été le premier a fustiger un style si étrange et le voilà à applaudir des deux mains. Ridicule, il lui avait fallu devenir aveugle et bêtifiant devant une fille qu'il ne risquait pas de conquérir… Edward/Robert Pattinson ou pas.

Il sut qu'il avait raison quand deux heures plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent Adolie, Sam, Jem et lui devant un paquet de cartes à jouer au poker. La saga fut évoquée sous forme de boutade, comme souvent par nombre de ses potes. La jolie poupée de porcelaine, leva vers lui son maquillage des années 30, lèvres délicatement peintes en rouge et larges traits exagérés d'eye-liner, affichant une belle ignorance devant ce qu'était « Twilight ».

- Une série télé tenta-t-elle ? Je n'ai pas la télé, donc je suis toujours à côté de la plaque sur une tonne de trucs…

Sam goguenard la mit au courant en dépeignant exprès la saga sous un trait volontairement caricatural et gnangnan au possible, juste pour voir si Rob réagirait. Il soupira et relança la mise, sans commentaire.

- Formidable ! J'adore ce qui est fleur bleu, ça repose des livres de culs qu'on lit tous pas vrai ? jeta Adolie en même temps qu'une volée de pions, qui faillirent quitter la table sous le geste un peu généreux.

C'était la troisième fois qu'il la voyait faire un geste trop vif ou trop leste. Elle allait finir par foutre quelque chose par terre la miss. Mais ces gestes un peu trop expansifs lui ressemblaient bien.

Jem et Sam rirent en cœur à la blague, connaissant visiblement mieux l'humour de la chanteuse que Rob, qui resta légèrement surpris. Il aimait bien son franc parlé et son côté « faux macho ». Venant d'une chose aussi féminine et d'aspect si fragile, c'était juste irrésistible comme décalage.

Le voyage se déroula lentement et il pu enfin parler un peu avec elle. Il ne parla pas du duo qu'il avait écrit en pensant à elle, se disant qu'il allait essayer de « l'apprivoiser » un peu avant. Histoire qu'elle ne le prenne pas pour le pire des tordus, bizarre ou présomptueux, barrait la mention inutile si il y a.

Elle se pencha en avant à un moment donné, Rob ne put s'empêcher de l'imiter subrepticement. Une effluve de parfum lui arriva, il renifla le plus discrètement possible, pour éviter de ressembler à un basset à la chasse… L'odeur n'était pas la même que lors de leur première rencontre, mais tout aussi surprenante. C'était clairement une odeur… Un peu unisexe à vrai dire, quelque chose de ténu, qui semblait être la note de base d'un parfum, au lieu du parfum entier. Il se surprit à fermer les yeux et inspirer un peu plus, en se penchant pour taper dans les pringles au milieu de la table, pour se donner une contenance. Réalisant ce qu'il était en train de faire, il se rejeta en arrière et disparut derrière ses cartes pour le reste du jeu.

Mais il se rendit compte toute la soirée, qu'une espèce de frustration lui restait. Il aurait aimé l'entendre chanter ! Sa voix lui manquait. Découvrir d'autres chansons le taraudait depuis l'autre soir, s'il avait su ce qu'il ratait, il se serait un peu plus bougé le cul que ce qu'il avait fait le soir du concert ! Idiot.

Il était même allé jusqu'à chercher un myspace au groupe, ou des vidéos sur youtube. Mais il n'avait rien trouvé de vraiment concluant. Avec « Adolie » il avait sorti un nombre incalculable de photos, blogs ou autre sans rapport. Il avait même trouvé une artiste française sous ce nom. Il s'était demandé si c'était « la sienne », mais c'était vite détrompé. Il était comme un drogué en manque, il avait besoin de sa dose… Et aussi une envie folle de chanter avec elle la chanson qu'il avait écrite, de la lui montrer, d'avoir son avis.

Pour être honnête il aurait bien proposé d'autres activités à Adolie… Mais elle ne risquait pas d'accepter vu ses « orientations ». Une fois de plus, il se surprit à reluquer ses lèvres sans vergogne. Elle avait vraiment de belles lèvres, la ligne légèrement plus pleine de la lèvre du bas, le dessin net et outrageusement féminin de celle du haut… Ou, il avait perdu toute objectivité ? Il la regardait se batailler avec Jem et partager une brique de lait. Elle se comportait avec tous les hommes autour de la table, comme des potes de chambrés ou… En frères ? Il avait du mal à s'imaginer pouvoir établir un jour de telles relations avec elle. Elle était trop… Rob se concentra sur ses cartes et baissa la tête.

Une fois de plus il s'enflammait seul, dire qu'elle ne portait même pas un décolleté ou une robe courte, qu'il aurait pu blâmer ! Quoi que, ses vêtements n'avaient rien de très sexy, mais sa manière de les porter… Même si la ligne du tissu n'épousait que discrètement ses formes, Rob n'y fut que plus sensible, plus attentif. Putain, il tournait fou le pauvre. CAUSE PERDUE ! Quand est-ce qu'il se le rentrerait dans la tête ? Il était maso ou quoi…

Un peu plus tard il se rendit aux toilettes et passa devant le siège ou Adolie était pelotonné, elle avait retiré ses chaussures et dormait roulé dans une couverture à côté de Jem, au creux de son bras droit. Rob regarda rapidement autour de lui et se rendit compte que la plupart des gens dormaient. Il la regarda un moment, profitant de ce moment pour suivre la courbe de son visage, ses lèvres, son nez… Elle avait des cils démesurément long, son maquillage devait participer à cet effet mais il ne put s'empêcher d'admirer l'ombre projeté sur les joues claires… Ça allait être long ces trois mois de tournée.

Le premier concert aurait lieu dans quelques heures, ils étaient arrivés la veille et c'était l'effervescence. Chacun avait bossé de son côté et des duos imprévus s'étaient formés. Rob n'avait pas osé approcher Adolie avec sa chanson, pas encore. Ils étaient en Angleterre depuis la veille, Marcus et Johnny avait déjà proposé un duo à Adolie et les filles de la troupe Genna et Mary avait déjà pour projet, de faire un « genre de Girlsband » pour trois mois. Il avait à peine croisé la jeune fille, restant avec ses propres amis et l'observant de loin, essayant d'apprendre à la connaître. Un peu lâche mais pratique.

Il rit à une blague de Marcus et reprit sa guitare pour travailler son dernier morceau. Il était assis au fond de la salle de concert contre un mur, une bière à portée de main. Marcus à ses côtés bossait ses paroles, murmurant pour lui-même l'enchainement des couplets. Sur la scène Adolie et les « Rainbow Rocket », qui avait fait un vote à mains levées dix minutes plutôt, avaient approuvés la motion « on garde le même nom de groupe pour toute la tournée ». Les affiches étant déjà imprimées, heureusement qu'ils avaient réussis à se ranger à l'avis d'Adolie qui avait bien argumenté.

Rob pour la centième fois releva la tête et admira le petit bout de bonne femme planté sur scène. Elle était en train de revoir les paroles avec les dénommés « Seb » et « Lennie ». Rob leur avait à peine parlé, ils étaient space. Un peu genre hippy sur le retour, ils parlaient peu et restaient entre eux, gribouillant des paroles et grattant sur leurs guitares.

Adolie semblait tellement différente d'eux que c'était choquant de les voir ensemble, elle bougeait, riait et semblait extravertie pour tous les autres réunis. Il l'observa du coin de l'œil, elle portait une robe très moulante, à rayures noirs et rouges, bas résilles coordonnées aux deux couleurs et des énormes godillots noirs à moitié ouvertes. Elle aurait pu être très sexy, voir plus, mais il allait rester poli… Si ça ne sentait pas autant le deuxième degré, avec les deux bas résilles enfilés l'un sur l'autre dont un était troué au mollet. Et les chaussures qui à elles seules, semblaient être des hybrides entre des chaussures de chantier et des chaussures digne de tout bon métalleux avec les bouts en ferrailles… Rob ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant l'accoutrement farfelu. Elle avait des mèches rouges mêlées à ses cheveux, mais Rob supposa que c'était des rajouts. Elle n'en avait pas la veille.

Il essaya de retourner à sa musique et réussit à se concentrer jusqu'à que des notes de musique viennent ramper jusqu'à lui. Assaillant ses oreilles, son cœur, ses sens tout entier concernés, subjugués.

_**Emilie Simon - The Big Machine - The Devil at my Door **_

_**Sa voix s'éleva claire et pure, elle filait comme un ruisse**_au et toutes les personnes présentes, du mécano à la femme de ménage levèrent la tête. Chacun suspendit son activité et profita du spectacle. Seul Mark, leur ingénieur son en chef, se concentrait pour faire les différents réglages. Les balances évoluèrent plusieurs fois pendant la chanson, les lumières balayaient la scène pour le repérage. Toute l'équipe technique préparait le concert du soir.

Rob lui n'avait d'yeux que pour elle, ses mouvements gracieux dénotaient avec son allure de punkette. Il se surprit à chantonner en rythme et son pied se mit à battre la mesure. Les notes et les paroles dans un accord subtiles, flottaient dans l'atmosphère et il oublia jusqu'à ce qui l'entourait. Elle semblait moins attentive que lors des vrais concerts, Adolie eu un fou rire au milieu de la chanson et elle dansa au travers de la scène, lançant ses jambes en l'air et faisant l'idiote. Elle fit carrément rater une série de notes à Lennie en venant danser à côté de lui, gesticulant comme une idiote et elle perdit le rythme oubliant des mots.

A un moment donné il tendit l'oreille, mais il lui sembla bien que du français se glissait au milieu des paroles. Rob se pencha en avant concentré, les sourcils froncés sans même s'en rendre compte. Il entendit des mots qu'avec un peu de recherche il réussit à retrouver, des paroles bien tentantes… « _Mon âme et mon amour, J'ai donné mon âme et mon amour… _». Cette histoire de diable qui vient taper à la porte, résonna en lui étrangement. Ça allait bien à Adolie de chanter en tout cas…

_« __She stole my soul and ran away  
I try to fix it every day  
Well, she stole my soul what can I do  
I'll take it back, and so will you…"_

Quand les tests sons et lumières fut fini. Le temps reprit son droit et tout le monde s'agita autour de la scène, l'activité frénétique d'avant concert rattrapant les minutes perdues. Rob regarda sa guitare et recommença à grattouiller l'air absent. C'était idiot toutes ses réflexions, il allait arrêter la bière à 15h…

Il réussit à finir sa compo et la rejoua en entier, un tintamarre bruyant émanait maintenant de la scène. Visiblement le groupe chahutait comme des enfants avec les instruments et c'était assez… Cacophonique ! Adolie qui sautait partout sur la scène version kangourou en folie.

Ses yeux à fleur de sol il sursauta quand une grosse paire de godillots atterrit bruyamment dans son champ de vision. Adolie était planté devant lui, secouant un sandwich à bout de bras.

- On mange ensemble ? proposa-t-elle.

- Euh…

- On avait dit qu'on devait faire connaissance, tu te rappelles ? Feu !

Elle se laissa tomber sur les genoux puis s'assit à la japonaise, sur ses jambes repliées, fesses sur les talons. Ce brusque mouvement avait déclenché une vague de parfum, qui se faufila perfide jusqu'à Rob. Encore un fois il ne reconnut aucun des parfums qu'il lui avait déjà senti. Ce parfum-là était carrément… Euh fruité, mais quel fruit ? C'était un peu doucereux mais heureusement ça ne virait pas écœurant. Qu'un tel parfum puisse bien rendre sur une peau humaine semblait d'ailleurs un miracle en soit.

Rob posa sa guitare et attrapa au vol le bagel qu'elle venait de lui lancer.

- Je prends l'autre il est végétarien. Annonça-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

- De ?

Rob s'affligea tout seul, mais allait-il réussir à aligner plus de deux phrases devant elle ? Certes elle était mignonne, elle avait un beau corps et tout ce qu'on voulait. Mais il avait rencontré des femmes tout aussi belles, ou mieux faite depuis le début de sa carrière. Pourquoi celle-là, en particulier, le troublait elle autant ? Qu'est ce qui pouvait bien produire ça ?

- Notre musique ? précisa-t-elle en déballant son sandwich. Tu fais quoi toi ? Tu me joues quelque chose ? Je vais essayer de rester dans le coin pour ta répet', tu es le seul dont je ne connais pas le travail.

Rob s'agita mal à l'aise, il se faisait l'effet d'un amateur dans leur petite bande. Tout le monde l'avait accueilli avec gentillesse, mais il avait moins du quart de leurs expériences. Se rappelant qu'il était censé parler, il se secoua et releva la tête vers elle. Très à l'aise dans sa position improbable pour une européenne, elle le regardait attentive mastiquant son sandwich.

- Je suis assez influencé par Van Morrison, j'ai repris certaines de ses chansons comme… « _I'll be your lover too_ », j'aime la folk, le blues, le rock… Je suis assez ouvert au final. Je suis acteur, donc la musique ces derniers temps passe un peu au second plan. Il se tu ne sachant qu'ajouter.

- Je te comprends, j'ai moi-même du mal à jongler avec tout. Donc en ce moment je suis chanteuse uniquement, mais j'ai joué dans quelques films en Europe. Puis une fois déménagée j'ai plus consacré mon temps à la musique.

- Quels films ? s'enquit Rob surpris. Il n'aurait pas du être si étonné, elle était à l'aise sur scène, avec un visage très expressif.

- Art et essai pour la plupart. Autant dire très peu vu, c'est de l'exclusif quasi. Expliqua-t-elle en riant, se moquant d'elle-même. Je dessine aussi, j'avais fait une école d'art avec… Comment vous dites en anglais ? _Multi discipline_. Conclut-elle en français. Rob n'osa pas avouer qu'il n'avait tout simplement pas compris ce qu'elle avait dit.

- Tu parles toujours en passant par toutes les langues ? Tu parles combien de langues d'ailleurs ? voulu savoir Rob, repensant aux questions qu'il se posait depuis le premier jour.

Elle pencha la tête, reprenant son tic habituel. Elle tira sur une mèche rouge et eut un fou rire. Il contempla sa bouche une seconde, elle avait une manière de se comporter sans aucuns chichis, un peu brute qui lui plaisait bien.

- Ohoh, oui je sais. C'est une vieille habitude. Mon père était militaire de carrière et on a beaucoup bougé. Ajoute à ça un père anglais de parents italiens, une mère française d'origine espagnole et un long séjour en Russie. Tu as déjà une partie des langues que je parle couramment. Nous avons vécu maximum cinq ans dans les pays où nous étions. J'étais jeune et on apprend vite, j'avais un don pour les langues. Je pensais être traductrice à l'origine. Puis je bouge trop pour ça !

Rob avait abandonné son bagel dans un coin, préférant l'écouter et il la regarda descendre un demi-litre de jus de banane. Grimaçant tout seul devant la bouteille, il lui semblait impossible d'avaler un truc aussi sirupeux.

Marcus revint et s'assit à côté d'eux, puis ce fut le reste des « Rainbow Rocket » qui en avait fini avec la technique, Sam et les deux autres filles de la troupe ne tardèrent pas à débarquer. Le petit tête à tête pris fin. Adolie ne sembla même pas s'en rendre compte ou le regretter. Quant à lui, il pensa que sa présence était peut-être trop… Impressionnante? Intrigante ? Bref, il fallait peut être s'habituer un peu et ne pas en recevoir trop n'était peut-être pas plus mal.

C'était amusant, car d'habitude c'était plutôt lui, qui provoquait ce genre de réactions et de forte impression. Complètement sans raison, mais bon les gens se font des montagnes seuls. Il était évident qu'elle n'avait vu aucun de ses films, que son statut de star dont les autres se moquaient, lui passait à dix mille au-dessus de la tête. Et ça, c'était carrément libérateur, il A-DO-RAIT !

Il aurait pu se dire que c'était comme avant, une fille et lui. Aucun avis pré conçu des deux côtés, qu'un jeu de séduction et de conquête… Sauf qu'elle jouait dans le même tableau que lui, elle aurait plutôt pu être une copine de drague, que la proie de la drague… Et merde, il reprit une bière dépité, oubliant la résolution pris plutôt.

Le concert battait son plein, Genna et Mary ouvraient le bal. L'atout charme en premier, comme avait remarqué Sam rieur. Ensuite Marcus avait pris la relève suivi par Sam. Ils avaient enchainés quelques duos surprises et le public avait bien réagit. Finalement Johnny vint les remplacer sur scène. Rob le connaissait un peu et adorait sa musique, il suivi son set avec plaisir. Il devait fermer le concert et se tapait le pire coup de stress depuis longtemps, il fumait clope sur clope dans les coulisses.

Ils avaient décidé de se relayer, chacun passerait en début, fin et milieu de spectacle. Les « Rainbow Rocket » remplaceraient bientôt Johnny sur scène. Rob avait entendu qu'Adolie monterait sur scène en premier, pour un dernier duo qui clôturerait le show de Johnny.

Il la vit apparaître assez proche de lui, elle le rejoint quand elle l'aperçut. Elle lui adressa un sourire mais elle semblait ailleurs. Rob baissa la tête et contempla sa tenue, mmh très « Adoliesque », comme d'habitude. Il s'habituait à son style pensa-t-il amusé. Elle portait une robe noire à pois blancs très fins. Un léger bustier soulignait sa taille et elle portait de larges chaussettes par-dessus ses chaussures à talons, qui montaient bien au-dessus de ses genoux. Elle avait rassemblé ses cheveux sur les côtés de sa tête. Elle faisait très gothique-lolita et elle avait rajeunit de… 5 ans facilement. Elle avait l'air fragile ainsi et il eut envie de la prendre dans ses bras. Réaction totalement idiote.

_** violhaine. can alblog images/emilie 42 .j p g**_

_**laguitare 20 06/imag es/emili e-simo n 3. j p g lien à reconstituer en enlevant les espaces et en mettant des balises www normal**_

Adolie lui tournait à moitié le dos et il ne pu s'empêcher d'aller loucher sur la courbe des fesses en contrebas. Rob stop, ça ne se fait pas mon gars… Il sentit son odeur l'envahir et plissa le nez de surprise. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette odeur ? C'était… Fruité, encore une fois, mais c'était encore autre chose. Et à vrai dire ce n'était pas moins étrange que les derniers parfums qu'il avait pu sentir sur elle. Mais où est ce qu'elle prouvait bien trouver des trucs pareils ? Un paquet de femme c'était maintenant collé à lui, exhalant tout un tas d'odeurs plus ou moins sympa, mais pas une n'était un festival aussi déroutant olfactivement parlant…

Il du renifler un poil trop fort, elle tourna la tête et la pencha sur le côté comme à son habitude. Il lut l'interrogation dans son regard. Elle s'approcha de lui et demanda profitant d'un solo sur scène assez bruyant

- Je pue ou quoi ? C'est quoi cte tronche ?! C'est limite vexant… elle démenti aussitôt sa remarque en riant.

Il pensa en lui-même elle ne devait pas spécialement s'inquiéter de son odeur, contrairement à ce que sa réplique pouvait laisser croire. Elle ne s'était pas replié sur elle-même et avait été jusqu'à se rapprocher. Pas vraiment le comportement qu'on adopte quand on pense avoir été lâché par son déodorant.

- Non, je… Ton parfum, tes parfums d'ailleurs en général, me surprennent un peu je dois dire… avoua-t-il mal à l'aise, se demandant s'il n'était pas loin d'une jolie bourde : pas franchement galant comme remarque.

Ah ! C'est ça. Oui tu viens de découvrir une de mes passions, j'ai une collection de peut-être 40 flacons au moins ? Un "orgue à parfums" si tu veux... J'ai voulu être « nez » dans une autre vie. J'ai aussi beaucoup de parfums avec une seule fragrance. Et j'en ai des un peu surprenants peut-être. Viens dans ma loge un de ces jours je te montre… expliqua-t-elle avec décontraction fixant la scène du coin de l'œil. Elle devrait bientôt rejoindre Johnny pour leur duo.

- Et aujourd'hui du coup tu portes…

- Ah, noix de coco.

Noix de coco ? C'était un parfum ça ? Il ne lui semblait pas avoir déjà croisé ça ailleurs que dans un gâteau, un curry ou du gel douche à la limite, mais bon. Repensant au parfum du matin il vit défiler une quantité de fruit avant de s'orienter vers un fruit rouge. C'était idiot mais il avait envie de savoir. Puis ça le détournait de son stress actuel.

- Ce matin c'était noix de coco aussi ? Elle sourit et le fixa pensive, plissant les yeux.

- Observateur… Non, fraise. C'est un peu entêtant tout le monde n'aime pas, mais je rajeunis de 10 ans à chaque pshiit ! Tu crois pas ? Ca fait gros gâteau ou dessert qu'on mange au goûter gamin. J'adore.

Il n'ajouta rien ne sachant quoi dire. A peine deux minutes après elle s'avançait dans la lumière des spots et rejoint Johnny Flynn sur scène. Ses pas étaient plus petits qu'habituellement, elle semblait peu sure d'elle. Il n'aurait pas pensé ça possible, mais c'est peut-être sa manière à elle de manifester son stress. Après tout, elle était très silencieuse lors du premier concert auquel il avait pu assister.

Les applaudissements ne furent pas particulièrement nourrit, personne ne la connaissait et « Rainbow Rocket » n'était pas encore passé sur scène. Le chanteur la présenta et elle fit un signe à a foule, se balançant sur elle-même dans un mouvement inconscient, comme s'il elle dansait déjà sur une musique inaudible. Rob était curieux de la voir parcourir l'univers de Johnny qu'il adorait, mais qui lui semblait à mille lieux de celui d'Adolie. Attentif il oublia tout aux premières notes. Fixant le dos de la jeune fille qui réglait son micro à sa hauteur avec une espèce de gravité qu'il ne lui avait encore jamais vu.

_**Johnny Flynn and Laura Marling - The Water session acoustique**_

Elle s'était en partie tournée vers Johnny et semblait attentive à chaque de ses gestes sur la guitare. Le balancement s'adapta à la musique, léger et rythmé. Sa voix s'éleva plus voilée qu''à l'accoutumée. Elle semblait se modifier pour mieux participer à l'univers de la chanson, de son partenaire. Rob senti sa mâchoire se décrocher, il était fasciné par ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Elle semblait pleine d'une nostalgie et d'une douceur qui rendait la chanson unique, un moment suspendu.

Johnny de son côté était parfait, la voix d'Adolie faisait ressortir la tessiture particulière du chanteur et sa folk n'avait jamais semblé aussi bonne. La fin de la chanson surpris Rob comme un coup de poing au creux du ventre, il n'aurait souhaité que s'assoir et les regarder chanter jusqu'au bout de la nuit.

Déjà Adolie saluait et quittait la scène sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements. Il n'était pas le seul à avoir était convaincu, compris Rob en jetant un coup d'œil à la scène, ou de nombreux yeux restaient fixés sur la sortie qu'avait empruntée la jeune fille.

La fin du set arriva très vite et les « Rainbow Rocket » firent leur entrée. Il ne fallut pas longtemps au public pour reconnaitre la chanteuse et elle reçut les applaudissements supplémentaires, avec un beau sourire tranquille. Comme habituée à l'effet qu'elle produisait. Rob se déplaça pour pouvoir la voir de trois quart, souhaitant profiter pleinement de ce concert.

Elle toussota et sembla chercher quelque chose… Chantonnant à voix basse éloignée du micro, pendant que le reste du groupe vérifiait les instruments rapidement.

_**Regina Spektor – fidelity**_

La chanson commença pendant qu'Adolie fermait les yeux, semblant se concentrer. Les paroles et le son commençant presque en même temps, le batteur et la chanteuse devait s'accorder à la perfection. Sa voix lui sembla encore différente et il l'observa surpris. Il savait que ce genre de prestation était possible, il suffisait d'avoir naturellement des cordes vocales permettant ce genre d'adaptation et un travail écrasant devait compléter ce « don ».

Mais ce qui lui apparut plus nettement, c'était qu'elle changeait d'attitude quand elle chantait. Elle adaptait son langage corporel, ses mouvements et sa manière de danser aux chansons. Rob la regarda scandait les notes avec son propre corps, respectant le tempo du morceau. Il se retrouva comme bon nombre de personne à chanter et taper dans ses mains.

Rob complètement absorbé, oublia stress, questionnements et tout ce qui n'était pas la musique. Les chansons se succédèrent et la fin du set arriva à toute allure. Adolie se tourna vers ses partenaires et ils décidèrent de jouer un morceau, se mettant d'accord à voix basse. Jem le guitariste sorti de scène et passa sa guitare à la jeune femme au passage, avant de quitter la scène non loin de Rob. C'était un peu étrange de voir le membre d'un groupe se casser en plein concert comme ça, mais quand on connaissait le dénommé Jem, ça l'était déjà beaucoup moins.

_**Emilie Simon - I wanna be your dog VERSION LIVE !**_

Il reconnut la chanson qu'au moment où Adolie entonna les paroles et sa seule pensée cohérente fut prononcée à voix haute, sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte

- Oh bordel…

LA chanson qui l'avait rendu à moitié fou la dernière fois, qu'il aurait voulu être seul à entendre… Cette prestation fut très différente de la précédente. Le départ de la chanson était plus lent, mais semblable à la première fois. Puis la musique éclata, infiniment plus brutale, l'accompagnement musical claquant les notes avec rudesse. Il suivit du regard les mains d'Adolie posées sur la guitare, pinçant les cordes avec dextérité… Il sentit sa respiration s'emballer, les fantasmes affluer. Entrant dans un état second.

Elle avait le regard sombre, ses gestes lui semblèrent plus nets et rapides, avec une certaine raideur. Si l'autre fois, avait pu lui faire penser à une partie de soumission gentille et à moitié dissimulé dans les plis de la chanson, quelque chose de consentant et de joué. Là, il eut carrément l'impression de subir une attaque de front. C'était proche d'une partie de sexe improvisée et de l'érotique on basculait dans le sexe effréné tout court. L'un des partenaires chevauchant l'autre. Une histoire de corps, se passant de mots, de préliminaires.

Des images d'Adolie plaquée contre un mur, lui embrumèrent le cerveau. Son dos que dévoilait la robe, se dénuda et perla de sueur, dans ses fantasmes. Celle-ci lui semblait couler le long du sillon que formait la colonne, en imagination il la cueillit sur ses doigts posé sur ses reins ployés.

Puis tout aussi brutalement l'image se modifia et c'est lui-même qu'il imagina, à moitié renversé sur la caisse de matos où il était assis, chemise arraché pendant à ses coudes, tête renversé en arrière, jean déboutonné. Une Adolie penchée au-dessus d'une de ses jambes, jouant avec sa ceinture sans pitié. Il eut l'impression, en transe, de la voir au-dessus de lui ses cheveux le frôlant, tandis que sa langue traçait un sillon humide remontant jusqu'à son cou… Chacun de ses muscles se tendant au passage, incapables de résister à cette lente ascension autoritaire. Il imaginait une main fine agrippée ses cheveux et lui tirer la tête en arrière, un gémissement de plaisir et de plainte montant à ses lèvres…

Il se vit clairement, soumis aux fantasmes qu'elle lui imposait. Intransigeante et érotique, comme aucune femme ne lui avait encore semblait l'être. Tandis qu'il restait humble se laissant manœuvrer, perdu dans le plaisir qu'il sentait proche, entravé par ses vêtements à demi tombés, supportant à peine chacun des frôlements de cette femme sur sa peau à vif, prêt à crier grâce.

Rob fut pris en traitre par la fin de la chanson et l'obscurité le trouva honteux et perdu. Bon dieu s'il commençait à se taper un fantasme tout seul, à deux pas à peine d'une scène puissamment éclairée et dans des coulisses blindé de monde, il allait droit à la catastrophe. Bonjour le dérapage…

Il s'éloigna à grande enjambées tête baissée, il fallait qu'il avale un peu d'alcool. Il allait monter sur scène dans moins d'un quart d'heure, il allait falloir se calmer, et vite. Quel était la situation politique au moyen orient ? Les élections en Grande Bretagne avait-elle déjà eu lieu ? Quel prochain livre allait-il lire… Rob marcha encore plus vite et s'abruti de questions, espérant que son « état » passerait inaperçu, tirant sur sa chemise mal à l'aise, s'il croisait Sam ou Marcus avec son sexe dans cet état, il en entendrait parler un moment...

Il attrapa un paquet de clopes et jura entre ses dents. Il n'écouterait plus jamais cette chanson… En tout cas, pas chanté par Adolie. Et pas en public qui plus est. Par contre avoir un enregistrement pour quand il était chez lui en privé… STOP BORDEL ROB ! A quoi tu joues ! Alors la situation politique au…

Bordel de merde… pensa Rob.


End file.
